This invention relates to a variable stroke and clearance mechanism.
In a number of devices (e.g., hydraulic pumps or motors, air compressors or motors, alternators, electric engines, and internal combustion engines), the motion of a piston is used to impart rotation to a flywheel, or vice versa.